Yo solo te quiero a ti
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Ella se había estado comportando de manera extraña, y esto a él le inquietaba. Fueron a cenar, a una fiesta, a tomar un helado, a... Bueno, al final, había hecho todo lo que le era posible para alegrar a la chica de sus sueños... Pero al final, no lo logró y no supo la razón de su extraño comportamiento….


Ella se había estado comportando de manera extraña, y esto a él le inquietaba. Fueron a cenar, a una fiesta, a tomar un helado, a... Bueno, al final, había hecho todo lo que le era posible para alegrar a la chica de sus sueños... Pero al final, no lo logró y no supo la razón de su extraño comportamiento….

"Yagami... Suena tan lindo..." Pensaba el chico, sentado en su cama del orfanato.

En eso, tocaron a su puerta, era su mejor amigo, Midorikawa.

"¿En que piensas, Guran?" Le pregunto el peli verde al distraído ojiazul.

"Pues... En una chica..." Le respondió reaccionando el pelirrojo.

"¿Mi amigo está enamorado...?" Se sorprendió el peli verde. "Pero dijiste que tu nunca te enamorarías... ¿O me equivoco, Hiroto?"

"Sé que lo dije, pero... Ella es perfecta... Es linda, carismática, linda, sonriente, simpática, linda... ¿Ya dije que es linda?" Dijo un idiotizado Hiroto, Midorikawa solo se podía reír.

"A ver, venga que de veras estas enamorado, Kiyama!" Reía Midorikawa. "Y dime, ¿quién es?"

"Me mataras is te lo digo..." Dijo el ojiazul. El peli sorbete solo se limito a decir un '¡Venga, dime!'. "Pues es Yagami-san..."

Midorikawa se echo a reír, pensando que era una broma, cuando vio que su amigo mostraba un semblante serio, paro de reír, y...

"Oh... Sabes que ya no me gusta ella, tu bien sabes que tengo novia, venga, ¡que te ayudo a conquistarla!" Dijo Midorikawa. Pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo antes. "H-hiroto, este, mira..."

"¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias novia...?!" Dijo Hiroto echándose a reír. "Sabía que te gustaba Adri, pero no me hubiera imaginado de que ya le habías pedido que fuera tu novia..."

"¡C-cállate Guran! No te deben oír allá, sino las chicas se enfadaran con ambos..." Le dijo el peli verde a su amigo.

Se echaron a reír ambos, pero se abrió la puerta de golpe. Era Kazemaru.

"Oí Kazemaru... ¿Qué le hiciste ahora a Gaby?" Le dijo Midorikawa divertido. "O, ¿qué no le hiciste?"

"Tu novia es un poco aterradora..." Dijo Guran un tanto asustado. "¿Qué pasó ahora…?"

"Mírate la cara Kazemaru…" Dijo Midorikawa riendo todavía.

"¡N-no es mi novia! A-aún no se lo he pedido…" Dijo el peli azul sonrojado. "Y no da tanto miedo… Da más miedo la de su primo…"

"Aquí solo faltan Fubuki, Afuro y Kidou para completar el sexteto…" Se echó a reír el peli verde.

Afuro y Fubuki aparecieron de la misma manera que Kazemaru lo había hecho hace unos segundos.

"¡Salve! ¡Que vamos a completos!" Dijo Hiroto. "Venga, ¿y qué pasa allá abajo que se traen tanto ajetreo?"

"¿Sabías que las chicas ya de por si dan miedo?" Dijo Fubuki un poco entrecortado. "Venga lío en que se han metido: Ulvida, Andre, Adri, Gaby, Lucre y Rin… Solo falta que venga Kidou, es el único al que no intentaron matarlo…"

Kidou entra de la misma manera que todos, su capa estaba rota y su camisa tenía agujeros.

"Ni intenten llegar allí, que faltaba que me mataran a mi…" Dijo Kidou sudado por haber corrido hasta arriba de una sola.

"¿Ahora qué hicieron las chicas?" Preguntó Hiroto asustado de cómo habían entrado sus amigos.

"Bueno es que lo que paso es que… Endou no las dejó jugar en el partido de mañana…" Dijo Kidou.

"Oh mi Dios, Endou, ¿en qué problema te has metido?" Decía el pobre Guran que se imaginaba a las chicas bailando alrededor de la tumba del capitán. "'¿Y qué le hicieron?"

"Di que esa es la mejor parte…" Continuó el rastudo estratega. "Gaby agarró el balón de Gouenji y le tiró un balonazo a Endou, luego Gouenji la felicitó, Andre tomó el balón y le dio otro balonazo, dejando al idiota cabeza de balón inconsciente y tirado en el piso…"

El peli verde y el ojiazul se quedaron boquiabiertos de lo que habían oído en ese preciso momento. En eso llegó Tobitaka de la misma manera.

"Quería darle unas cosas a mi hermana y solo me he ido a que me topara con una discusión loca que tenían con Hitomiko…" Dijo asustado el pelo de búho. "¿Es por lo de hoy en la mañana?"

"Si…" Dijeron todos al unísono asintiendo a la pregunta del chico.

"Chicos, necesitamos ayuda…" Dijo Midorikawa con una maliciosa sonrisa en su semblante.

"Ojalá no sea uno de tus raros inventos, hasta aquí estoy un poco herido de la idiotez del día de ayer…" Dijo Guran serio.

"Cada uno tome a su respectiva chica, y haremos esto…" Dijo Midorikawa y les dijo su macabro plan. Luego de esto los chicos asintieron y lo pusieron en marcha.

El plan estaba listo cada uno tomó a una chica por detrás. Midorikawa tomó a Adri, Fubuki a Andre, Kazemaru a Gaby, Kidou a Rin, Afuro a Lucre y Tobitaka tomó a Hitomiko, dejando a Ulvida sola sentada en una silla. Se apagaron las luces, solo quedó una encendida sobre ella.

"Ulvida." Susurró una voz tenue de un chico pelirrojo y pálido. La chica adivinó rápidamente que se trataba de Guran.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando, Kiyama?" Preguntó Queen un poco asustada.

"Pues, ¿sabes? Te has estado comportando de un modo extraño, Ulvida…" Dijo Guran saliendo por detrás de la chica, quien no volteó hacia él.

"¿Qué?"Preguntó la chica, nerviosa.

"De un modo… Diferente, diría yo…" Siguió el chico sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Hiroto, ¿qué quieres?" Preguntó la chica ya asustada, pues Hiroto la había abrazado por detrás y había enterrado su nariz en su cuello.

"Solo quiero saber que te pasa… ¿Por qué ya ni me volteas, Ulvi?" Cuestionó el chico en respuesta.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Guran…" Se sonrojó más al sentir que el chico depositaba un tierno beso en su cuello. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"¿Por qué no bailamos?" Preguntó el chico con malicia, bajando a la chica de donde se sentaba. "Mira Ulvida, no sé porque, pero estos días me he sentido… Extraño. Además he notado que te has estado comportando diferente… Y eso me pone a cuestionarme…"

"Hiroto…" Se limitó a decir la chica mientras bailaba lento con el chico. "Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, así me he comportado siempre, no tengo idea de por que dices eso."

"Ulvida," Continuó su malicia el chico. "¿tienes a alguien que te haga sentir especial?"

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó confundida. "¿De qué estás hablando y a qué te estás refiriendo, Guran?"

"Me refiero… A alguien por quien tengas sentimientos." Respondió el muchacho.

"¿Desde cuándo te interesas tú, Hiroto Kiyama, por mis sentimientos?" Dijo la chica un poco sorprendida, y confundida a su vez.

"Pues… Desde que me di cuenta de que yo los tenía hacia ti…" Dijo el chico. "Ulvida, hay noches que no duermo en las que me la paso pensando que estás enamorada de alguien más. Que me vas a dejar solo, sufriendo por los sentimientos que tengo."

"Hiroto… Yo…" Susurró la chica, pero fue callada por que Hiroto le puso su dedo en los labios.

"Sh, que nos pueden oír…" Dijo el chico, abrazándola dulcemente. "Ulvida, tengo miedo…"

"¿Miedo de qué?" Preguntó la chica que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas por él.

"Miedo de que ames a otro y me dejes por detrás…" Le susurró al oído.

"Hiroto… No sé que decirte…" Se separó la chica del abrazo del joven.

"Si no me devuelves los sentimientos, lo respeto Yagami, no te sientas mal…" Dijo el chico y se retiró a su habitación.

"¡Hiroto, espera!" Le dijo la chica al joven que estaba ya por entrar a su habitación. "Yo… También te amo, esa es simplemente la razón de mi extraño comportamiento…"

"Me agrada lo que oigo…" Sonrió el chico y bajó las gradas para tomar a la joven en sus brazos y besarle tiernamente. "Ulvida, por favor, ¿serías mi novia?"

"¿Cómo decirte que no?" Dijo la muchacha y le tiró los brazos al cuello dándole un beso apasionado a Guran.

Hiroto sonrió dentro del beso, lo cortó y se llevó a la chica a su habitación, allí… Bueno, ¿quién sabe? Al día siguiente los chicos encontraron a un despeinado Hiroto y a una Ulvida muy feliz…

FIN


End file.
